Promise à un Serpentard
by Gabinette13
Summary: Contre son gré, on fiance Cassandre à Lucius Malefoy et on la déloge de son monde solitaire et comfortable pour la propusler dans le monde joyeux et infatigable du Poudlard des années 70. Comment résistera t elle aux Maraudeurs?
1. Cassandre

_Bonjour! Ceci est ma première fic donc je vous demande d'être indulgent... Ceci est l'introduction, donc la présentation du personnage principal alors il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action… ne jugez pas trop rapidement . _

_Disclaimer : Le monde et certains personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais la famille Liam est de moi _

Cassandre était allongée sur son lit. Elle étira légèrement ses membres et se calla plus profondément dans les coussins blancs qui étaient parsemés sur son matelas. Le Soleil l'avait réveillé il y avait de cela une dizaine de minutes mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever.

Au début de l'été, quand son père était venu discuter avec elle pendant qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, elle avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Certes, elle avait une belle relation avec son père comparé à beaucoup d'enfants de ministres qu'elle connaissait mais rares étaient les fois où il l'avait regardé d'une façon aussi sérieuse, comme si elle était une adulte. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Confrontation dorée car la seule chose qui l'unissait physiquement avec cet homme était ses yeux d'un ambre brillant qui envoûtaient au premier regard. Il avait donc fixé ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille. Sa voix était claire et grave. Son plus vieux souvenir était cette voix qui lui racontait des histoires de grands sorciers des temps anciens.

-Tu te rappelles de Warner, ma chérie?

-Warner…

-Malefoy.

Elle s'en rappelait très bien. Son père l'avait accompagné à la chasse au Yéti plusieurs années plus tôt.

-Oui, je me rappelle, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

-En tant que ministre du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, je me dois de recevoir un aussi bon élément du Ministère. Je l'ai invité dans notre château d'été français. Il viendra passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances au château pendant lesquelles tu apprendras à connaître sa famille.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait sourit pour faire comme si ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. À 16 ans, Cassandre savait très bien que son père commencerait les démarches pour arranger un mariage entre Sang-Pur, cette coutume étant respectée depuis des siècles par la famille Liam. La mère de la jeune fille, aussi choisie en raison de son Sang-Pur, faisait partie de la branche française de la Sorcellerie donnant ainsi un des sangs les plus puissants d'Europe à ses deux enfants. Cette mère que Cassandre avait si peu connu car elle était morte quelques années auparavant laissant sa fille de 6 ans, son fils de 7 ans et son mari qui était éperdu d'amour seuls. De cette femme mystérieuse donc son père parlait peu sinon pour venter ses mérites et sa bonté, elle avait hérité la longue chevelure semi-ondulée et brillante aux nuances caramel et brunes qui rappelaient tantôt l'ambre, tantôt le pelage fauve d'un animal sans compter son cerveau et l'érudition qui avait fait de la brunette un rat de bibliothèque dès qu'elle avait eu l'âge de lire. La cause de la mort de la belle Française était un mystère pour la jeune fille et plus le temps avançait, plus le tact et la compréhension qui l'avait empêché de poser des questions à son père s'estompaient pour laisser place à une résolution qui éloignait l'homme de sa fille.

Elle se leva donc ce matin là triste et d'humeur maussade car, aujourd'hui, la famille Malefoy arrivait. Elle endossa sa robe de sorcière la plus simple, la mauve qui lui donnait un air froid et descendit l'escalier se faisant bousculer par une horde de jeunes homme qui sortirent en trombe de la maison. C'était Tristan, son frère, et ses amis de Poudlard. Pour poursuivre les coutumes, ce mot étant particulièrement respecté dans la maison, la jeune fille avait marcher dans les pas de sa mère et était allée à Beauxbâtons et son frère à Poudlard pour suivre l'exemple de son père. Il entamerait sa septième et dernière année le premier Septembre prochain et ensuite irait poursuivre son rêve et devenir Auror. Cassandre était assez proche de son frère mais, lorsque le grand jeune homme blond était avec ses amis "Gryffondoriens" si différents des étudiants snob et dédaigneux de Beauxbâtons, elle ne pouvait rien en tirer sinon quelques phrases dure et mots lui intimant de partir. Elle avait cessé de le déranger après plusieurs tentatives sans résultat et c'était contentée de ce frère distant et chaleureux à la fois. Tristan était pareil à son père : un jeune homme intelligent et athlétique, entêté et insolent qui dégageait une énergie palpable et inatteignable à la fois.

Elle termina de descendre le grand escalier qui menait au vestibule et tourna à droite pour arriver dans la cuisine où un elfe de maison s'activait aux fourneaux. Dès qu'il eut conscience de la présence de sa maîtresse dans la pièce, il se tourna dans sa direction et plongea dans une révérence profonde en la saluant d'un " Bonjour, Miss" solennel. Elle lui sourit ce qui eut pour résultat d'éclairer son visage qui était éteint quelques secondes auparavant. Elle s'assit à la petite table près d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue spectaculaire du paysage Français. Elle soupira d'aise quand l'elfe déposa un plat rempli de crêpes devant elle et qu'il commença à lui coiffer les cheveux. Elle termina rapidement son déjeuner et aboutit, comme toujours, dans la bibliothèque de sa mère. Elle sortit un livre sur l'influence des planètes sur les sorts et lu jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit un bruit de chute dans l'entrée.

Ce bruit signifiait l'arrivée des visiteurs et elle, en tant que « fille de ministre bien élevée », se devait d'aller les accueillir. Elle déboucha dans le Hall et la première chose qui capta son regard fut la tonne de malle qui s'entassait dans l'entrée. La deuxième fut une paire d'yeux gris qui la dévisageait intensément. Elle entendit alors une voix prononcer comme dans un rêve :

-Mademoiselle Liam, voici mon fils : Lucius Malefoy.

-Comme émergent d'un rêve, elle se vit avancer jusqu'à lui et lui tendre la main. Il l'attrapa et avec un sérieux peu commun, la baisa.

-Enchanté, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Elle regretta sérieusement d'avoir mit sa robe mauve.

yeux de chien piteux _Pour écrire la suite il me faut au moins 3 reviews! Siiiil-vous-plait? Bizouuu! _


	2. Mise en garde inutile

_Bonjour! La suite de l'histoire de Cassandre _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Sauf la famille Liam_

Toute la famille Malefoy était assise à table avec Cassandre, son frère et son père. Ils mangeaient le dessert tout en écoutant les récits de chasses des deux pères de familles. Cassandre regardait les autres convives et les détaillait : Elenia, la mère de famille, blonde et froide qui faisait semblant d'écouter tout en regardant avec dégoût la salle à dîner, Circé la cadette à la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc (seule chose qui l'apparentait aux autres membres de sa famille) qui semblait être si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu la croire muette et elle avait l'air minuscule à côté de Tristan qui, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce n'avait pas dit un mot. Son propre père qui faisait des grands gestes pour décrire le Troll qu'il avait rencontré à Moscou lors de son dernier voyage, Warner, un homme d'une carrure impressionnante et aux yeux de glace et biensûr : Lucius qui était assis en face d'elle.

Depuis qu'il lui avait attrapé la main, elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux plus de 30 secondes. Il l'avait suivi à la salle à dîner où son père accueillit avec profusion la famille de son vieil ami. Dès qu'ils s'étaient assis, Lucius avait engagé la conversation avec elle.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez en France? Demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

- Moi j'y habite depuis toujours. Mon père et mon frère viennent m'y rejoindre l'été mais durant l'année mon père habite dans un appartement à Londres, près du ministère. C'est beaucoup moins compliqué. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton neutre et, elle espérait, pas trop niait.

Elle était vraiment subjuguée par ce jeune homme. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, était meilleur de sa classe, et en plus il était bourré de charme. Décidément, ce serait moins compliqué qu'elle l'avait cru de remplir son rôle de Sang-Pur si elle devait épouser quelqu'un comme lui.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas habiter en Angleterre à plein temps et ne pas venir à Poudlard?

C'était une question gênante. Elle en avait plusieurs fois parlé avec son père au cours de sa première année car son frère semblait s'amuser beaucoup plus qu'elle à Poudlard mais, il n'avait jamais voulu céder. Maintenant elle s'était faite à l'idée et avait des amis très sympathiques en France. Le problème donc réglé, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle savait la cause : le souvenir de sa mère. Ce pays était le sien et cette maison regorgeait d'objet et de souvenirs qui la faisaient vivre encore dans le cœur meurtri de son père.

- Et bien, c'est que…

Elle n'eut pas à répondre car son frère était arrivé dans la pièce. Il avait salué poliment les invités et s'était assis entre elle et Circé. Il n'avait lancé qu'un regard hostile vers Lucius et avait attaqué son steak.

Depuis l'arrivé de Tristan, un malaise semblait s'être propagé et les deux pères avaient commencé à discuter. Cassandre termina la première et demanda à son père de se lever de table.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu pourrais faire monter les bagages et les attribuer dans les chambres?

- Oui, père.

Elle sortit de la pièce et alla chercher Twix et Mana, les deux elfes de maison. Elle leur ordonna d'arranger les chambres d'invité plaçant celle de Lucius le plus prêt possible de la sienne (par hasard, bien entendu!). Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle alla à sa chambre où elle vit sa chouette dorée, Minerve, qui l'attendait avec une lettre à sa patte. Elle se précipita vers elle et lui donna une caresse pendant qu'elle détachait la lettre. Ça faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle lui avait donnée une mission : trouver Manec, son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de l'été car il était parti en voyage avec son père, Lance Bilgrade, le chef des langues-de-plombs et, se faisant, il n'avait pas pu lui donner le lieu de ses vacances. Visiblement, la chouette l'avait retrouvé. Elle ouvrit l'énorme cage en fer de la chouette et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé où elle décacheta rapidement la lettre qu'elle lut à la vitesse de la lumière. Il était en Chine, auprès des mages cracheurs de feu. Elle était en train de lire sa description d'un des boutefeu chinois quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se redressa rapidement et se regarda dans son miroir. Satisfaite, elle s'avança au centre de la pièce.

- Entrez! Dit-elle.

La silhouette de son frère se découpa de sur la porte. Elle soupira de découragement et alla se rasseoir.

- Quel accueil, déclara-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ah, tu trouves? J'essayais de te faire partir…

Il ignora sa remarque et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il prit un air grave.

-Tu sais quels sont les plans de père?

-Cela dépends de quels plans tu parles…

Elle savait, évidement, mais voulait l'entendre de par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu vas épouser Malefoy.

-Warner? Mais non! Il est beaucoup trop vieux!

Son frère leva le sourcil.

-Bon ok, je suis au courant.

-Je suis venu te prévenir : C'est une ordure.

-Quoi?

-C'est un déchet de la société! Un sal petit rat vicieux qui…

-C'en est assez!

Elle se leva et lui fit face pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Tu viens de réaliser que tu as une petite sœur?

-Écoute, Cassie…

-Je T'INTERDIS de m'appeler comme ça! Et surtout, si tu oses dire un autre mot contre lui je…

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Cassandre lança un regard mauvais à son frère et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton sec, son regard toujours dirigé vers son frère qui s'était levé

-Euh… J'étais venu vous demander de m'accompagner pour une promenade dans le vignoble mais visiblement vous êtes déjà occupée…

Elle regarda l'auteur de la requête. Lucius, bien entendu. Elle lui sourit pour tenter de se faire pardonner son ton sec.

-Occupée? Moi? Bien sûr que non… J'allais justement sortir.

Il lui tendit le bras pendant qu'elle passait une main discrète pour lisser sa robe.

Elle manqua le sourire moqueur que Lucius lança à Tristan. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un grognement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

_5 reviews pour la suite:D Bizouu! _


	3. Promesse

_Bonjour! Merci pour tout vos reviews et comme promise, voici la suite de Promise à un Serpentard._

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf les Liam.

* * *

_

Cassandre se dirigeait rêveusement vers le jardin quand elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par son père qui l'interpellait.

Depuis maintenant 8 jours, la famille Malefoy c'était plus ou moins bien incorporer au rythme de vie lent et calme des Liam. Sans procurer aucun étonnement à Cassandre, Elenia se plaignait toujours de tout et de rien, sans donner de compliments ou dire de gentillesses à ses hôtes qui commençait à la fuir. Le manque de chaleur de cette femme donnait froid dans le dos à Cassandre et elle ne lui témoignait qu'un intérêt poli. Warner et Circé, quant à eux, semblaient être biens au château mais jamais la jeune fille ne parlait plus que pour dire un mot de remerciement où s'excuser pour se retirer contrairement à son père qui n'arrêtait plus de parler et qui donnait, à sa manière plutôt brusque, de la vie au château qui avait perdu son âme depuis la mort de sa châtelaine. La personne qui avait le plus étonnée Cassandre fut sans aucun doute Lucius qui semblait s'adapter très bien au grand air de la campagne française et qui ne tarissait plus d'éloges envers le maître de la maison et sa fille, ignorant Tristan qui ne se montrait plus aux repas.

Depuis leur promenade dans le vignoble, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que Lucius ne vienne la chercher à sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle lui fasse visiter la propriété. Elle prenait énormément de plaisir à cette compagnie charmante et désarmante qui la changeait un peu de la froideur habituelle du château et de sa solitude lorsqu'elle était en vacances, son meilleur ami étant toujours parti et son père n'appréciant pas particulièrement voir sa maison envahie par des jeunes adolescentes qui gloussaient. Un jugement hâtif qu'elle trouvait injuste comparé au traitement qu'il réservait aux amis de son frère, Messieurs les « Gryffondor », à qui son père vouait littéralement un culte. Étant lui-même un ancien élève de cette Maison, dès qu'il avait apprit que son fils avait été choisi pour faire parti des Lions, Tristan lui procurait une fierté impossible qui, malgré elle, faisait crever Cassandre de jalousie. Elle se vengeait donc un peu de son grand frère, qui semblait tenir pour Lucius une aversion profonde (injustifiée, elle en était sure), en se montrant le plus souvent possible avec le Serpentard ce qui faisait grincer son grand frère des dents à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en compagnie du grand blond.

Elle se retourna donc pour voir son père arriver vers elle avec « l'air grave » qui revenait de plus en plus souvent ses temps-ci.

- Cassandre, tu veux bien marcher avec moi un peu?

- Bien sûr, père, dit-elle sur un ton placide.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une minute quand il commença à parler sur un ton profond.

- Ma fille, tu sais très bien que pour moi, la chose la plus important pour vous, les enfants, c'est l'éducation…

- Je suis au courant, murmura-t-elle sur un ton doux pendant qu'elle plongeait dans ses pensées.

Elle repensait aux débuts de ses études, du temps où elle n'était pas très jolie et qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses livres, se donnant ainsi une réputation de fille ennuyante et inintéressante. Ses deux premières années à Beauxbâtons auraient été un enfer, tourmentée par les autres élèves et dégradée par sa propre estime d'elle-même, si ce n'avait été de Manec, son meilleur ami, qui l'avait toujours faite rire, soutenue et comprise. Et puis, soudainement, à partir de la 3e année, elle avait commencée à grandir et son surplus de poids avait commencé à s'effacer la laissant jolie selon certains et intéressante selon les autres qui avaient rapidement acceptée de la considérer comme l'une des leurs.

-… et je crois que d'aller à Poudlard, vu les circonstances, serait plus avisé pour que je puisse vous avoir les deux à l'œil.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père d'un mouvement brusque.

-QUOI?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai dit qu'à cause des attaques des Mangemorts, je préfèrerai que toi et ton frère soyez près de moi et que tu ailles à Poudlard.

-Je… dois réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, Cassandre.

Dès que ses mots furent prononcés, ils furent rejoints par Warner qui commença à parler d'organiser une petite soirée pour le départ de TOUT les enfants à Poudlard. Elle figea de surprise. Ils étaient au courant de sa future entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle lança discrètement un regard méprisant à son père qui parlait avec empressement de la future soirée, trop heureux de changer de sujet, qui se révèlerait être un des gros évènements de la saison.

Elle faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis un bon dix minutes à ressasser ses idées noires quand elle décida d'aller se chercher un livre pour se calmer à la bibliothèque.

Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la pièce qu'elle préférait entre toutes. Elle commença à chercher un ouvrage parmi les plus vieilles collections quand un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle se tourna et vit Lucius qui était accoté contre le mur du fond, dans l'ombre. Elle ne sursauta pas et fit même quelques pas dans sa direction. Il se détacha du mur et la rejoignit rapidement, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui se passe en ce moment?

-Tu parles des fiançailles?

-De ça, entre autre, dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, scrutant les émotions qu'elle voyait défiler dans ses yeux. Il semblât être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en se tournant vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il s'en approcha en prenant appui dessus.

-Tu es pour ou contre, demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Tout dépend.

Il se tourna vers elle lentement et lui sourit.

-Tout dépend de quoi?

-De toi.

Il arrêta de sourire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il fit alors un geste qu'elle se rappellerait pour le reste de sa vie : il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser tendre, ni même profond. C'était seulement une promesse qu'il lui faisait. La promesse qu'elle était sienne dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il lui tourna le dos et, sans un au revoir, il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Caro anonymous** : Salut! Ma première review ! Merci beaucoup, je fais ce que je peux pour bien écrire. C'est gentil de m'encourager! Je suis contente que tu aimes Cassandre et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. _

_**Reira** : Salut Reira! J'ai reçu assez de reviews et j'ai fait le plus rapide que j'ai pu! Merci pour ta review._

_**Limanee** : Hey! Tu es très gentille :P! Je suis contente que tu puisses un peu identifier ta relation avec ton frère avec celle de mes personnages… ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils ont l'air un peu réels! Alors, merci pour ta review._

_**Butterquifly** : Merci beaucoup! J'ai hâte, moi aussi, de voir tout ce beau monde à Poudlard! Le plus tôt sera le mieux mais comme je suis un PEU lente, ce ne sera pas le prochain chapitre mais l'autre que l'on va voir l'entrée de Cassandre à l'école. Et pour ce qui est de la voir épouser Malefoy… on verra! _

_**Aulandra1**7 : Ah, bien merci! J'espère que tu vas aimer :D. _

_**Yami Shino** : Salut! C'est un hasard complet! Si tu pouvais éclairer un peu mon esprit d' « auteur » sans connaissance tu pourrais peut-être me renseigner sur qui c'est! Merci! _

_**Élo** : Salut Élo! Merci pour ta review! J'espère être à la hauteur de mon imagination et de faire quelque chose de bon… Mais on verra! Je vais faire ce que je peux… Merci encore. _

_**Clochette** : Bonjour! Je suis contente que tu aimes le début de la fic et j'espère pouvoir continuer sur le bon chemin! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa… nous verrons! Et merci pour mon écriture… j'essaie! _

_Merci à tous! Cette fois-ci je ne donne pas de minimum de reviews mais… tout de même, si vous avez rien de mieux à faire, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir! _

_À la prochaine_

_Bizoux!_


	4. La soirée

_Bonjour! Voici la suite de Promise à un Serpentard. _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf la famille Liam._

3 jours plus tard, Cassandre, assise à son bureau dans sa chambre, était en train de terminer sa lettre à Manec pour lui résumer la situation dans laquelle elle était plongée jusqu'au cou quand elle entendit quelqu'un cogner faiblement sur la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle sur un ton absent.

S'attendant à entendre entrer un des deux elfes ou son père qui viendrait pour s'excuser, elle fut surprise de voir Elenia et Circé s'avancer dans sa chambre. Elle se leva aussitôt. Elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, ou presque dans les derniers jours et avait prit tous ses repas dans sa chambre pour montrer à son père qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec le changement d'école hâtif qu'on lui imposait. Lucius n'était pas venu la chercher pour leurs promenades habituelles et elle ne l'avait revu que par la fenêtre de sa chambre en train de marcher dans les jardins, silencieux. Pas plus de nouvelles du côté de son frère qui était parti chez un ami en Angleterre et qui ne reviendrait que pour la soirée qui aurait lieu 3 jours plus tard.

- Bonjour! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Que puis-je pour vous?

Elenia, visiblement forcée d'être là par son mari, tenta de me faire un sourire mais ce fut plutôt un rictus qui étira ses lèvres. La jeune Liam en sentit des frissons lui grimper le long du dos.

- Pour nous? Rien… Nous venions vous chercher faire quelques emplettes pour la soirée. Après avoir vu vos « robes », je crois qu'il vous faut quelque chose de plus approprié pour la soirée que votre père organise.

-Ah bon? Et bien, merci de votre gentillesse mais mes « robes » vont me suffire largement. Y a t'il autre chose, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je crois sincèrement que vous devriez nous accompagner. Mais si cela va contre volonté, nous comprenons, dit Elenia sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle était plutôt soulagée de ne pas être accompagnée par cette petite arrogante.

Elle les vit sortir avec soulagement et se rassit pour terminer sa lettre, mais dès qu'elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, trois coups fortement donnés à la porte la firent sursauter. Cette fois-ci, décidée à ne pas se laisser surprendre, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Estomaquée, elle observa la personne qui se tenait dans le corridor : très grand, des cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux turquoises, un sourire moqueur : Manec! Il recula sous le choc du saut que sa meilleure amie fit pour se blottir dans ses bras et il éclata de rire en répondant à son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, elle recula et l'observa sérieusement.

-J'espère que je t'ai manqué, dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Et bien, tu sais…

Voyant l'air offusqué de sa meilleure amie, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Elle retomba dans ses bras en riant légèrement. Elle le fit ensuite entrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que, accoté sur son cadre de porte, Lucius avait tout observé et avait remarqué la lueur dans les yeux du grand Français quelque chose de trop : l'amour.

Après lui avoir parlé de la Chine pendant près de 2 heures, il finit par lui poser la fameuse question :

- Et toi? Quoi de neuf?

Elle le regarda en soupirant légèrement.

- Premièrement, je suis en froid avec Tristan…

-Tu t'es enfin décidée à lui tenir tête et à lui dire que tu existais, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle ne crut pas nécessaire de lui répondre et continua son énumération.

- Deuxièmement, je ne parle plus avec père, troisièmement, je ne retournerai pas à Beauxbâtons, et, pour finir, je vais me marier avec un inconnu.

Les yeux de Manec s'était agrandis au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait exposé les nouveautés du mois et il réagit vivement quand il comprit la dernière partie.

-Quoi? Quel inconnu?

-Lucius Malefoy…

-Et tu ne reviens pas à Beauxbâtons?

Il semblait abasourdi.

-Mais ton père insistai tellement pour que tu marches sur les pas de ta mère et les « coutumes » et tout…

-Je sais! Mais bon… Tu sais avec les attaques qui ont eues lieu en Angleterre, mon père commence à être nerveux et puis, tu sais, être la fille d'un ministre me place dans une situation délicate politiquement car, si je venais à être kidnapper cela ferait beaucoup de remous politiquement parlant et je crois qu'il préfère me savoir en sécurité, à Poudlard.

-Mais Poudlard est si…Rustique à comparé Beauxbâtons!

-Manec! Tu n'as jamais été à Poudlard…

-Je suis au courant! J'essaie de trouver des arguments pour que tu restes…

-Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé c'est rustique?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant le regard penaud du grand brun. Elle reprit vite son sérieux.

-Rien de ce que l'on trouvera ne pourra faire changer mon père d'idée.

Manec la regarda, affligé. Au même moment, comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire, un hibou Grand-Duc entra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une lettre épaisse sur les genoux de Cassandre et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. L'écriture verte attira immédiatement le regard de la Française.

-Poudlard…

Elle manqua le regard désespéré de Manec.

Cassandre était en train de se faire coiffer pour la soirée par Mana quand elle se prit à observer sa chambre, la pile de livre demandée par Poudlard qu'elle était allée chercher avec Manec, qui était partit la veille, obligé par son père de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer à la rentrée, à Paris sur le Sentier-des-Mirages, l'endroit numéro 1 de France pour acheter des articles magiques, sa nouvelle robe de soirée commandée par son père de chez Chic Sorcière pour tenter de se faire pardonner son injustice, la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle elle voyait le jardin, décoré en l'occasion de la soirée, remplis des connaissances de son père et de Warner qui discutaient aux lueurs des fées qui souriaient aux passant. Mana finit rapidement de la coiffer et partit aider Twix à la cuisine. La Française se vêtit de la longue robe bleue de chez Chic Sorcière en satin et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus vieille ainsi vêtue et elle n'était pas sure d'apprécier. Ses longs cheveux avaient été frisés en de grosses boucles et retenus par deux barrettes d'un bleu royal qui brillaient lorsqu'elles étaient traversées par la lumière. Elle regarda les sandales qu'elle serait obligée de mettre avec appréhension. Danser, elle n'avait rien contre, mais danser avec ces échasses : ça non! La robe était assez longue pour que, quand l'heure serait à danser, elle puisse les lancer dans un buisson sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ses pieds nus. Elle se remit une touche de rouge à lèvres et sortit de sa chambre. En haut des escaliers, son père la regarda arriver avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

-Tu me fais penser à ta mère habillée comme ça, dit-il sur un ton songeur.

Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle attrapa avec soulagement pour l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Décidément, les talons hauts n'avaient pas été créés pour elle. Ils sortirent dans la véranda et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les lieux de réjouissances, tout le monde arrêta de parler en l'apercevant. Surprise par tout l'intérêt que les gens lui témoignaient, elle se rapprocha de son père cherchant une protection. Ce dernier lui pressa le bras en souriant à la centaine de personnes qui étaient là et, d'une petite poussé dans le dos, il la fit avancer seule dans la foule qui n'avait pas recommencée à parler.

-On dirait Morgane…, entendit-elle dans la foule.

Morgane était sa mère. Lentement, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une le jardin pour échapper aux regards, l'attroupement commença à se désintéressé d'elle et le bourdonnement des conversations recommença. Elle réussi à s'enfuir et, soulagée, elle s'enfonça dans le boisé qui bordait le jardin principal où avait lieux la fête.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut envie que Lucius soit à ces côtés et elle marchait depuis bien deux minutes en imaginant toute sortes de manières pour lui demander subtilement de danser avec elle sans avoir l'air d'une désespérée quand elle entendit les bruits de deux personnes en train de se disputer qui se rapprochaient. Curieuse, elle décida de se dissimuler derrière un tronc d'arbre énorme pour écouter. Soudain, les deux jeunes gens qui étaient la source de la dispute arrivèrent et elle put les voir sans qu'ils ne le sachent et vit alors Lucius, beau comme jamais dans une robe de soirée verte. Son regard se détacha du visage du jeune homme de ses pensés et s'accrocha à celui de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle était belle à en couper le souffle. Une longue chevelure lisse d'un blond si brillant qu'on l'aurait crue entourée d'une aura. De grands yeux bleus, une superbe bouche, une robe dans les mêmes teintes que celle de Lucius qui la regardait comme jamais il n'avait regardé Cassandre. Pour changer ses idées, elle décida d'écouter leur conversation.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, Narcissa.

Il avait l'air énervé contre la belle ce qui fit naître une vague d'espoir dans la poitrine de Cassandre.

-Lucius… Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher! Je veux voir de quoi cette garce l'air, dit-elle sur un ton insolent.

-Cette garce est la femme qui partagera ma vie…

-Oh! Lucius… ne dit pas des choses comme ça! Je t'aime! On fera bien changer ton père d'idée…

-Narcissa… Tu sais que je déteste quand tu deviens collante! C'est pathétique!

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je suis pathétique de t'aimer autant? Elle doit être fichtrement riche pour que tu agisses comme ça avec moi…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance! Je t'ai demandé de rester chez toi en attendant que je te contacte! Tu me mets en danger en venant jusqu'ici.

Il lui tourna le dos faisant face à l'arbre d'où Cassandre l'observait. Elle voyait l'air contrarié de son visage. Narcissa s'approcha légèrement de lui et passa ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme en minaudant quelque chose à son oreille qui fit sourire le blond.

Cassandre sentit quelque chose lui étreindre le cœur. Elle regarda par terre, les yeux secs malgré l'envie démentielle qu'elle avait de pleurer. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de son endroit favoris de la propriété pour réfléchir : la roseraie de sa mère. Dès qu'elle l'atteignit, elle s'assit sur son banc préféré et regarda dans le vide. Elle se sentait trahie à un point inimaginable.

_Et dire que j'ai crié après Tristan pour lui… Les hommes sont tous des Véracrasses sans cervelles!_

Elle soupira et leva les yeux. Quelqu'un l'observait assis sur le banc en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et, étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était grand, portait une robe rouge, avait à peu près son âge, et ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune fille fut sa chevelure d'ébène qui était si décoiffée qu'on aurait cru qu'une tornade venait de lui passer sur la tête. Il la regardait de ses yeux noisette cachés derrière ses lunettes avec un air blagueur.

-À ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à fuir les réjouissances, dit-il sur un ton perspicace.

-Effectivement…

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu! Quel est ton nom?

-Cassandre… et le tien?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un le fit pour lui.

-James Potter, Gryffondor et idiot national, dit une voix connue de Cassandre.

La silhouette de Lucius se détacha du muret couvert de roses rouge et s'avança jusqu'entre les deux fuyards.

-Malefoy! Et qu'est-ce que sa majesté Serpentardesque fait dans le coin, demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement gracieux.

-Je cherche ma fiancée.

-Je ne vois personne qui corresponde à la description ici alors si tu voulais bien nous laisser discuter et aller chercher Narcissa ailleurs!

-Ma fiancée, c'est elle.

Il fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Cassandre qui regarda par terre.

-Ah! C'est pour ça que tu fuyais? Et bien tu as parfaitement raison, lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous le nez du jeune Potter qui se leva, goguenard.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me brandir ça à la figure, Lulu? Moi, si j'étais toi, je tenterai de me faire discret… Avec toutes ses rumeurs sur tes allégeances mal placées…

Cassandre décida de se lever à ce moment là, horrifié de l'attitude agressive des deux jeunes hommes.

-Mais c'est assez! Vous êtes tous comme ça les anglais? Parce que si oui, ça va être une partie de plaisir Poudlard!

Elle les regarda avec dédain et s'en alla rapidement. Elle était presque arrivée au lieu de la fête où les gens avaient commencés à danser quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et la retourner. C'était Lucius.

-Désolé pour ça, Cassandre… Mais bon! Il n'y a pas que des gentlemen en Angleterre et c'est bien que tu…

Elle le repoussa.

-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui avais ta baguette à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage.

Il ne releva pas la provocation et lui fit même un sourire charmeur.

-Que veux-tu… Certaine fois on ne peut que perdre son sang-froid.

Il remarqua alors son apparence. Son attitude changea du tout au tout et il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es très belle… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me retenir devant lui. Tu ne mérites pas un mari qui soit violent. Tu me pardonnes si je t'emmène danser?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car il attrapa sa main et la remorqua jusqu'à la piste où il l'entraîna dans une valse sorcière. Lorsqu'il fut temps d'échanger de partenaire, elle se retrouva avec son frère qui lui sourit froidement.

-Tristan! Je suis désolée, tu avais raison pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car elle devait encore changer de partenaire. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut plus le courage de continuer à danser et elle décida de planter là le pauvre garçon qui dut continuer seul. Elle entra rapidement dans le château et se dirigea prestement vers la bibliothèque dont elle ferma la porte après y être entrée. Elle pensait être seule, mais se trompait. Un homme était assis dans son fauteuil préféré en train de lire une bande-dessinée. Il était grand, mince, une longue barbe Auburn parsemé de blancs tombait sur sa robe et il portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Il leva les yeux vers elle quand il l'entendit entrer.

-Bonjour, Cassandre.

-Euh… Bonjour.

-Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Enfin… pas que je me rappelle. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Il la regarda en souriant. Elle se rappela alors avoir lu sur sa lettre d'admission qu'Albus Dumbledore était le Directeur de sa nouvelle école.

-Si, tu pourrais aller faire tes bagages. Je dois te ramener ce soir à Poudlard pour te répartir et te faire visiter demain avant que tes camarades de classe n'arrivent.

-Euh… D'accord… Je vais aller prévenir mon père.

-Vas-y, je t'attends ici. Je dois terminer ceci (dit-il en brandissant la bande-dessinée). Ne prends pas trop de temps.

Cassandre, intriguée par cet homme étrange, décida de monter à sa chambre où Twix était déjà en train de terminer sa valise. Elle le laissa faire et redescendit dans le salon après avoir perçue la voix de son père. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper et elle surprit son père avec un grand homme qui aurait pu être très beau si ce n'était de ses yeux rouges. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

-Cassandre, sors d'ici, dit-il brusquement en se mettant entre l'homme aux yeux rouges et elle, le cachant ainsi de sa vue.

-Mais père, j'étais seulement venue vous dire que je pars et que…

-Cassandre, SORS.

Elle sortit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir à être étrange comme ça? Elle intercepta Twix qui faisait flotter ses bagages jusque dans l'entrée. Elle lui dit au revoir et lui demanda de saluer Mana de sa part. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque ou le Professeur était en train de faire un feu avec sa baguette. IL la regarda en souriant. Il lui tendit le sac de poudre de cheminette qu'il venait de sortir de sa cape.

-Nous allons dans mon bureau.

Elle prit la poudre argentée dans sa main et le lança dans la cheminée où elle pénétra.

-Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Elle n'eut le temps que de regarder la pièce quelques secondes et elle se sentit projeter dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle sortit de la cheminée et marcha un peu dans l'immense bureau. Elle observa les tableaux et alla à la fenêtre d'où elle aperçut les montagnes et le lac.

-Poudlard, murmura-t-elle.

Réponses au reviews

Éloïse : Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Arianne : Merci Arianne! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour que tu aimes mes autres idées :P!

Clochette : Bonjour Clochette! J'adore tes reviews! Merci pour lire mon ma fic et j'espère que tu vas aimer le 4e chapitre!

Yumi Evans : Salut! Bon… pour ce qui est de la maison où elle va aller, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre _La répartition_. J'espère que tu vas aimer le reste.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je vais remettre un minimum de reviews et je le place à 16 reviews!


	5. La répartition

_Salut! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit alors je ne vais pas écrire un trop gros commentaire! Bonne lecture:D_

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnage sont presques tous à J.K. Rowling! La famille Liam est à moi…

* * *

_

_-Poudlard, murmura-t-elle._

Le souffle coupé par la beauté du lieu où elle allait passer le reste de l'année, elle n'entendit pas Dumbledore arriver dans la pièce et s'installer derrière son bureau. Il attendit poliment qu'elle en ait terminé avec le paysage et, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il lui sourit en lui désignant un gros fauteuil rouge qui lui faisait face. Elle s'y assit, s'enfonçant un peu trop dans le coussin.

- Quelques petites choses à savoir avant que vous ne commenciez… Premièrement, sachez que Beauxbâtons, bien que très avancée dans certaines matières telle que la métamorphose, et les potions, est à quelques niveaux derrières celui de Poudlard en Défense contre les forces du mal et en étude des Runes… Je sais que vous aviez cette dernière option dans vos choix, mais, malheureusement, nous avons dût changer votre option pour la divination, car le cours est réservé aux élèves ayant passé les B.U.S.E.. Pour la DCFM, vous suivrez des cours particuliers, non pas avec le professeur Allania, mais avec notre meilleur élève dans cette matière, Remus Lupin. Vous devriez rapidement vous remettre à niveau. Pour le reste, nous avons le même programme. Ah! Sauf Potions… au lieu de prendre un autre cours pour vôtre horaire, le professeurSlughorn a offert de vous donnez des cours avancés avec quelques élèves qui sont à votre niveau, c'est-à-dire très avancé. Pour ce qui est des règles de l'école, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, celle qui borde l'école, et vous ne pourrez pas sortir des salles communes après le couvre-feu, celui de la 6 e année étant 10 :00. Bon… Maintenant, passons à votre répartition.

Nerveuse, Cassandre repensa à la répartition qui séparait les élèves en Communautés à Beauxbâtons. C'était la chose la plus dure qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, car le test fait revivre le plus dur moment de sa vie à l'élève et, selon sa réaction, ils étaient envoyés dans une des 3 Communautés. Elle se demandait quel était le moyen de répartir de Poudlard, se maudissant de ne jamais avoir lu le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé et qu'il tenait un étrange chapeau (ou tas de mites décousu, à vous de décider) dans ses mains.

-Ceci, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du couvre-chef, est le Choixpeau magique. C'est ce qui va vous répartir dans la maison qui vous sierra le mieux. En attendant, il va vous chanter une chanson.

_Une chanson? Tu disais rustique Manec, tu étais encore loin du compte…_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant avec condescendance Dumbledore qui plaçait le « Choixpeau » devant lui, sur le bureau. C'est alors qu'un trou sur le chapeau commença à bouger, laissant s'échapper une voix étrange.

_De la tête de Gryffondor je suis descendu_

_Ma mission? Remplir une tâche ardue :_

_Répartir les élèves selon leur nature_

_J'ai peut-être quelques déchirures,_

_Mais ne me juge pas par mon apparence défraichie_

_J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un chapeau dégourdi_

_Essaie-moi et tu verras quel sera mon choix :_

_Si t'es aimable et vaillante,_

_Gentille et Persévérante_

_La dame Poufsouffle t'attend, comme toujours, bienveillante_

_Si tu es plutôt maligne et débrouillarde_

_Rusée et combinarde_

_Le Sieur Serpentard t'accueillera pour parfaire ton caractère de futée et de roublardes_

_Si tu es emplie par une envie d'apprendre insatiable, d'une vive intelligence_

_Et que tes plus grands biens sont ton savoir et tes connaissances_

_La dame Serdaigle t'attendra avec impatience_

_Si de valeur, de courage et de témérité_

_Ton cœur est doté_

_Le seigneur Gryffondor t'accueillera avec fierté_

_Soit sans crainte, je suis peut-être rapiécé_

_Mais je suis futé_

_Tu seras réparti où il le faut_

_Foi de Choixpeau_

Surprise, Cassandre avait ouvert la bouche de saisissement dès que la voix avait résonné dans le bureau. Elle regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de le poser sur sa tête, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence. Dès que le tissu entra en contacte avec son crâne, la voix qu'elle avait entendue chanter se répercuta dans sa tête.

-Mais c'est une Liam, dit la voix, visiblement enchantée. Je vois que tu as été à Beauxbâtons… Hum… Astucieuse, intelligente, orgueilleuse, hautaine… C'est du Serdaigle tout ça! Mais tu es aussi un caractère belliqueux! Peut-être Gryffondor… Pourquoi autant de réticence envers cette maison? Ahhh… Je vois! Dommage… Hum hum… Peut-être Serpentard?

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'image de Lucius embrassant Narcissa donna l'effet escompté.

-Tu as raison… Mauvaise idée. On va t'envoyer à… SERDAIGLE.

Il avait dit le dernier mot à haute voix. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle enleva le précieux Répartiteur et le donna au Professeur qui se leva pour aller le ranger. Ensuite, au lieu de revenir s'asseoir, il se dirigea vers un gros cordon rouge qui pendait du plafond et il tira dessus. Très rapidement, quelqu'un vint cogner à la porte. Ce fut à un grand personnage à l'air maussade que Dumbledore ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez si tard, Argus, mais j'aimerais que vous escortiez mademoiselle Liam à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je l'aurai bien fait mais j'ai encore du travail…

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le _Directeur_… Veuillez me suivre…, dit-il d'une voix forcée.

Elle sourit à l'homme qui lui répondit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, sereine malgré le fait qu'elle était maintenant seule, dans une école inconnue, avec un homme qui avait tout du tueur en série. Elle le suivait depuis quelques minutes pendant qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe : « Du travail? Humph… J'en ai moi aussi! Et ses morveux qui reviennent demain… Ils font autant de dégât que des niffleurs dans une maison! Il vient d'être nominé directeur et il se croit déjà tout permis… Humph… Le professeur Dippet ne m'aurait jamais dérangé pour si peux… Humph…» Elle n'écouta pas plus les déblatérations inutiles du concierge et elle se concentra sur l'école qui était magnifique. Tellement de possibilités s'offraient à elle pour enrichir sa tête qu'elle en était étourdie. Il s'arrêta devant une magnifique statue de femme en marbre blanc qui était assise sur un banc et qui lisait un livre. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, la statue leva la tête et les regarda en levant un sourcil, visiblement dérangée dans sa lecture. Rusard dit alors : « Pygmalion » et l'air désagréable de la statue s'évanouit.

-Une élève? Déjà? Ton nom, jeune fille, demanda l'œuvre d'art.

-Euh… Cassandre Liam, dit-elle sur un ton plus interrogatif qu'affirmatif.

La statue allait demander quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils quand Rusard, qui avait visiblement quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de s'interroger sur les états d'âme d'une statue, décida de s'en aller. Il la planta là, seule avec une statue qui parlait, dans une école qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda la statue et vit qu'à ses pieds un mot était inscrit.

-Galatée, demanda-t-elle sur un ton intéressé. Ce n'est pas le nom de la statue dont était amoureux le sculpteur Pygmalion dans la mythologie grecque?

-Effectivement… J'adore les élèves de Serdaigle! Ils connaissent tous mon histoire, dit-elle en souriant. Le dortoir des filles est au fond à droite! Comme tu as entendu dire notre si charmant concierge, le mot de passe est Pygmalion. Tes affaires sont arrivés il y a déjà de ça une dizaine de minutes.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et leva la main en faisant un signe gracieux des doigts. Le mur à côté d'elle s'ouvrit, révélant ainsi une belle grande pièce décorée aux teintes bleues et blanche, les fauteuils était tous en velours bleus et les chaises en bronze. Tout semblait sortit d'un musée. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention dans la pièce, c'était une grande murale représentant une très belle femme brune, toute habillée de bleu, assise sur une souche d'arbre au centre d'une clairière, entourée de jeunes élèves qui écoutaient le cours qu'elle donnait avec ferveur. Elle s'en approcha et vit, écrite en lettre de bronze, une épitaphe au bas de la magnifique peinture animée: _Rowena Serdaigle, Fondatrice aimée et respectée de la maison Serdaigle_. Rowena lui adressa un sourire affable et continua son cours sur les yeux de Méduse et leurs vertus curatives. Cassandre, aussi surprise qu'intéressée par la murale, décida à contre cœur de ne pas suivre la leçon et d'aller se coucher, trop fatiguée pour y faire honneur. Elle grimpa les escaliers indiqués par Galatée. Elle se dirigea vers la seule porte ouverte qui donnait sur une très jolie chambre aux murs de pierres et qui contenait 4 lits aux tentures bleues. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur les montagnes écossaises. Elle soupira de bien-être et se changea dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle se coucha dans le lit où ses choses avaient été sorties et classées dans une belle armoire aux teintes de bronze. Doucement, elle s'endormit, rêvant non pas au jeune homme blond habituel mais étonnement, à un anglais décoiffé nommé James.

Vous avez aimé? Alors n'hésitez pas, allez cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

_Yami Shino : Salut! Il a l'air sympa Mana-Sama! Merci pour l'info… je vais me coucher moins stupide ce soir! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite_

_Clochette : Bonjour! Voici la suite! (Pas très rapidement mais chuuut!) Bonne lecture! _

_Éloïse : Merci beaucoup! J'avais hâte d'introduire Narcissa… J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite:D_

_la lorelei : Merci! C'est justement pour être original que je l'ai écrite… J'étais fatiguée des Mary-Sue et tout… Alors bonne lecture! _

_Pour la suite, à vous de voir pour le nombre de review! Je répète que j'adore en recevoir et que ça me motive énoooormément! Merci encore de lire la fic!_

_Bizoux! _


End file.
